The Beginning Of Our New Chapters
by BoOkWoRm13579
Summary: The trio is finally graduating! Guess who is Valedictorian! Hermione, of course! She goes through memories, and much more! This story contains the song 'Graduation (Friends Forever)' by Vitamin C! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning Of Our New Chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. and Vitamin C owns the song 'Graduation (Friends Forever)'.  
  
A/N: This isn't a song fic! It just has a song in it!  
  
~*.*~ Identifies flashbacks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Valedictorian!" Ron yelled as Hermione walked in the Common Room smiling. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He had changed SO much since they first met 7 years and 10 months ago...  
  
~*He had just raised his wand when the compartment door opened again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.  
  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.  
  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."  
  
She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.  
  
"Er - all right."  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."  
  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
  
"Are you sure it's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
  
She said this all very fast.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, and was relived to see by the look in his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.*~  
  
Ron broke away from his best friend. "Speech all done?" He smiled at her.  
  
"I have some fine tuning to do, but it's good." She said all this in barely a whisper. She was frightened that she might brake into tears if she talked any louder.  
  
"I'm - we're - really proud of you." A voice said in her ear. Behind her stood Harry.  
  
~* "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
  
"Harry Potter." Said Harry.  
  
"Are you really?" Said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course, - I've got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in 'Modern Magical History' and 'The Rise And The Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."  
  
"Am I?" Said Harry, feeling dazed.  
  
"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."  
  
And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.  
  
"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Said Ron.*~  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks guys. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." A tear streaked down her face.  
  
"Hey," Ron spoke up. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here today. You saved our butts on MANY occasions." He smiled. Hermione felt Harry nod behind her.  
  
"Just promise me one thing." She looked from Harry to Ron. "That no matter where you go, no matter what you do, you'll never forget me." More tears fell down her face leaving streaks on her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, how could we forget you?" Harry asked her like she was crazy.  
  
"My job is done, Harry." She pulled away from him and walked over to the fire. "I've guided you through school, watched you mature, and watched your love lives bloom before my eyes. I just feel like I've completed all that I've needed to. We saved the Sorcerer's Stone, help defeat the Basilisk, figure out the truth about Sirius and Scabbers, well Peter rather, helped you through the Triwizard Tournament, learned why Voldemort wanted you, and finally defeated Voldemort.  
  
"I, not to mention, have completed the goals I set for myself. I got exceptional grades, became a Prefect, had outstanding O.W.L.s, became Head Girl, received outstanding N.E.W.T.s, and I'm now graduating first in our year. What more could I ask for? I couldn't.  
  
"And now, you're both going to go off and have wonderful lives. Ron, you're going off and getting married. Harry, you're going to become an Arour and a professional Quiddich player.  
  
"Me, Miss Valedictorian, is working for a news paper. Mind, that's not what I have been aiming for since I was eleven! I wanted so much to be a teacher. But, no, I'm just going to be a simple, plain journalist!" Hermione stares into the fire trying to hold all the tears back.  
  
"Hermione," Harry walked over to her. "You're job is NOWHERE near being done. You're my date to the graduation dance. You're the maid of honor at Ron and Lavender's wedding. And you have not completed the job of being Ron's and my best friend." He took hold of Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"This might be the end of our Hogwarts chapter. And since one is closing, one is opening. This new one is full of excitement, and intrigue, and adventure, and not to mention mystery. We have no idea what's in store for us...and that's great." Harry smiled.  
  
******  
  
"Here is your Valedictorian, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore walked off the podium as Hermione walked up.  
  
"Hello everyone." She smiled. "Well, here we are, our graduation day...FINALLY!" Everyone laughed a bit before she continued. "It's surprising to me to be standing before you. When we were in our first year, I NEVER thought that we would be here. Graduation seemed AGES away. I, honestly, still don't believe I'm up here talking to you.  
  
"I would like everyone to know that you made a HUGE impact on my life, whether you were my best friends," She took a moment to look at Ron and Harry. "Or my worst enemy. If one of you hadn't been present, I wouldn't be who I am today. Some of you helped me to go on, and others helped me realize one thing or another. I know that wherever I go and whatever I do, I'll remember every one of you and what impact you had on my life. I'm just hoping that the same goes for you.  
  
"I'll tell you truth, last night I was terrified of graduating. I completed all my goals and I felt as if my job was done. I've, also, been through SO much at Hogwarts. So much, that there's NO TIME to tell it all!" She smiled and looked over at Dumbledore and the staff who were also smiling.  
  
"I would like to share a few special and deep words that a VERY special person in my life gave me last night." She smiled at Harry. " 'This might be the end of our Hogwarts chapter. And since one is closing, one is opening. This new one is full of excitement, and intrigue, and adventure, and not to mention mystery. We have no idea what's in store for us...and that's great.'"  
  
"Some of us, to begin our new chapters, might be getting married, or become Arours, or professional Quiddich players. Some might be working for the Ministry of Magic, others working for newspapers or magazines, and some might be taking time off to discover themselves and discover where they belong.  
  
"Just remember that where ever you may go and whatever you may do, that you have a home at Hogwarts...forever.  
  
"Now, I would like you all to listen to a song that I thought would be appropriate for the moment. Thank you all for giving me memories that I will cherish forever. Congratulations class! We did it!" She smiles at them all as the music begins...  
  
"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're going to be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love but it came to soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And then we got real cool  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
  
We'd get so excited; we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking that it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, laa  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, laa  
  
We will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking that it's a time to fly  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever"  
  
******  
  
"You look great Hermione." Lavender said looking her friend over. Hermione had on a periwinkle dress with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. Her hair had been straitened and curled in tight ringlettes. She pulled it up in a ponytail on the top of her head. She left some pieces down so that they surrounded her face. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"About?" Hermione looked herself over in the mirror before looking for her shoes.  
  
"Starting the dance...with Harry." She smiled at Hermione as she said Harry's name. Lavender had been trying to hook them up since the 6th year.  
  
Hermione stood up strait, her mouth open wide. "Oh, my gosh! I completely forgot!" She smacked her head before putting on her shoes. "I forgot to tell Harry! He's going to kill me!"  
  
"I doubt that." Lavender said looking at herself in the mirror. "I heard him and Ron talking about it earlier. He was telling Ron how he had been taking dance lessons from Ginny for a month now...just for you." She smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Don't mess around, Lav." Hermione glared at her.  
  
"I'm serious. No lie." She held her right hand up.  
  
"He's just being sweet." Hermione said standing up and looking at her shoes.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Lavender fixed her hair and opened the door go sown stairs. "After you, Miss Valedictorian." Hermione glared at her before walking out the door. "You know, you look SO unattractive when you do that!"  
  
Harry and Ron, whom were at the bottom of the staircase, looked up and saw Hermione. Harry's jaw dropped. "It's the Yule Ball ALL over again!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. He reached over and closed Harry's jaw. "Don't do that. It's creepy."  
  
Harry held out his hand for Hermione to take. She took it and finished walking down the steps. "You look...amazing." Harry smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Not so bad yourself." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Ron said to Lavender. She kissed him passionately.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Harry turned away in mock disgust. Hermione reached over and smacked him in the back of his head. "Hey!" He smiled.  
  
******  
  
"To start this dance off, I would like our Valedictorian, Hermione Granger, to step forward with her dance partner." Dumbledore announced. Hermione pulled Harry forward as the music began. Harry put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"No offence, but the last time I saw you dance, you weren't the best." She smiled at bit.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been taking dance lessons from Ginny." He blushed slightly.  
  
"That's really sweet." She smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder for the rest of the dance.  
  
When it ended everyone applauded and a fast song came on. "May I cut in?" A voice said behind Hermione. She turned to see Draco Malfoy smiling.  
  
"Of course." Harry smiled and walked into the crowd.  
  
"That was a great speech." Draco smiled as he spun Hermione around.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled back.  
  
"Was I the worst enemy?" He tried to look angry but had no luck.  
  
"No," She smiled and laughed a bit. "She wasn't in this year actually."  
  
"Oh," His smile grew even bigger. "Might it be...Cho Chang?"  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked with astonishment.  
  
"I figured that it had something to do with figuring out your love for Harry." His smile, yet again, grew bigger.  
  
"You are amazing." She laughed. "Are you sure you can't read minds?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure." He laughed.  
  
"Um...Hermione...can I talk to you outside?" Harry was now standing behind her.  
  
"Sure." She smiled at him then turned back to Draco. "Thanks for the dance." She smiled at him and he bowed. Hermione laughed before following Harry outside.  
  
"You know, last night, you said that your job was done?" He sat down. Hermione sat down beside him and nodded. "Well, it's not. Because I need you more than anything." He looked into eyes. Harry took hold of her hands. "I need you so much. I couldn't imagine life without you. What I'm trying to say is that, I love you Hermione Ann Granger with all my heart." He smiled slightly.  
  
"I..." She couldn't manage to get the words out. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, she tried again. "I love you too." She smiled. He hugged her tightly.  
  
~*~*How was it? If you guys like it, it could become a full-fledge story! Review and tell me if it should! Thanks!~*~*  
  
~*~*P.S. I realize that it's kind of long and stretched out but I didn't know if it should become a real story! Thanks! Now REVIEW!~*~* 


	2. Author's Note! Not an update!

Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone. Thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews! I really appreciate them. All of you, except for one if I'm not mistaken, have wanted me to pursue with this story. I have decided to continue with this story. The next chapter will not be up until I finish my first story, "Took My Heart To His Grave". Be sure to check it out. To those of you who have read it, I have not abandoned it. The 5th chapter is just giving me some trouble. Once I get it out of the way, the rest will be easy.  
  
So to those of you who are waiting for this story to continue, just sit back, relax, and it will be out shortly. If chapter 5 for "Took My Heart To His Grave" takes too long, I will make sure that a chapter for this story will come out! Thank you for your time.  
  
-|-X-|-BoOkWoRm13579-|-X-|- 


End file.
